


At Least Things Can't Get Any Worse

by howthemoonsuitsthenightsky



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howthemoonsuitsthenightsky/pseuds/howthemoonsuitsthenightsky
Summary: Determined to have a good night after Martino ditches the boys at Covitti’s birthday party, Gio tries to move on.





	At Least Things Can't Get Any Worse

It was Elia who convinced them that they should just let Martino go. He reminded them that he had been off all night, off all week even, and that going after him now, after he had tried to fight them, would only make things worse. “If we go in now,” he had remarked under the harsh streetlights, “at least things can’t get any worse.”

So, they had re-joined the girls in the queue to get in. The girls hadn’t made any comment on their now slightly scuffed jackets, and the boys hadn’t thought it wise to bring up the subject. Instead, they had laughed and smiled and made small talk, Gio and Elia having to cut off Luca at points, just to save themselves from being stuck outside again. 

With a nod, the bouncer had let them in and then they were finally there, in the depths of the darkness that signified the transition to adulthood. The boys were glad of it too, as the alcohol fading from their blood had only made outside seem to get colder and colder, yet inside, it felt as if they had stepped down to the first level of hell itself. 

The music pumped from the walls, through the floor and into Gio’s bones. Strobe lights flew around the room at random intervals, lighting up the faces of his friends and the girls opposite them for milliseconds at a time. He could see their smiles, so repeated the gesture, letting his teeth reflect the lights when they came around. He felt his head nodding to the beat and feet moving side to side, sometimes giving a bend in his knees to stoop down when the girl with red hair moved closer to speak to him. 

In the queue, she had seemed rather interested, an idea that Gio was keen on initially; since Eva he had only had sporadic encounters that ended in nothing much, but this might have been a first step to changing that pattern. Though once in the rented-out club, he was no longer so sure. She seemed like a nice, pretty, maybe even funny girl, but her hair was too close in colour to Eva’s, the way she smiled, so like Eva, the creases around her eyes, it was all Eva and Gio couldn’t yet bring himself to remake her in his mind.

He motioned with his hand that he was going to get a drink. Elia immediately nodded in return and grabbed Luca by the bicep, thankfully interrupting his questionable dancing. They wound their way through the crowd, trying not to bump into too many people, though inevitably failing due to the packed bodies and poor lighting. 

Upon reaching the bar, Luca asked the bartender for three waters. The bartender’s nod in reply seemed to signify that working an eighteen-year-old’s birthday party with lots of guest’s underage didn’t get much more exciting than that. 

Drinks in hand, they walked a few paces further away, behind a screen which tuned out some of the music. “You and Martina then?” Elia asked, raising his eyebrows. Luca turned to Gio, a wide grin on his face.

“I’m not sure,” Gio replied truthfully with a shrug. If he was honest with himself, he had started to become so disinterested that Elia telling him her name was the only way he remembered it. “I thought now might be the right time, but…” He let himself trail off, unsure of how to explain the many thoughts in his head to his friends.

“If this is about-,” Elia was suddenly cut off by a loud crash that made them all turn rapidly to the source of the noise. Nearby, in some slightly secluded sofa area, a table had been knocked flat, with a brunette fleeing the scene and a dark-haired boy sitting with his head in his hands, legs trembling in time to the quick beat.

“Rough night,” Gio heard Luca sigh. After that, Gio was not sure if Luca said anything else because just beyond the incident, he saw something that a few months ago he was prepared for, but that in that moment, he was completely taken aback by. Undisturbed by the commotion round them, a girl with fiery hair sat astride a dark-haired fifth year. Her fingers were wound into his short hair, whilst his trailed into places Gio’s mother would see as entirely unfit in public. 

Not usually one to get angry, Gio felt his hands curl into fists, his nails digging into his palms. “Eva,” he whispered, so quietly that someone next to him on an empty street would have struggled to hear, let alone in a loud club. He relaxed his fists and turned back to his friends. “I’m going to go for it,” he pronounced and strode back onto the dancefloor. 

Martina was not difficult to find again; her hair managed to catch the light in a way that no one else’s around her did. She smiled at him when he returned to the small circle her and her friends had managed to keep, moving to the side to allow him space in their group. Instead of taking her up on the offer, Gio reached his hand out for hers, turning her away from her friends, and bringing their lips together. If he had been paying attention to those around him, he may have heard a small cheer and a much louder gasp of shock, but instead he tried to focus all of his attention on moving his lips against those of this girl, bringing their bodies close, and not Eva.

After what could have only been a couple of minutes, the girl, Martina, gestured to him that they should move off the dancefloor. Gio nodded and smiled, not realising where they were headed until it was too late. 

Martina sat down on the dark brown, fake leather sofa, patting the empty spot beside her. Gio took it, making sure that he only looked at her, not at the area only a few paces away, not anywhere near the other girl, the one that he would rather- Suddenly he became distracted by Martina’s hand on his thigh. Her other was reaching up to Gio’s neck and he let himself be pulled down. 

It wasn’t that kissing Martina was unpleasant, even though she stuck her tongue through his lips far too soon, but quickly Gio found his thoughts wondering. It was dangerous territory with his ex being so close by, but instead his thoughts turned to Martino. He had been sensing for weeks that something was different, he couldn’t pinpoint whether it was something good or something bad, but tonight had definitely confirmed that it was something. 

His train of thought was jolted off track as his left hand was forcibly moved from its motionless position on Martina’s leg to cup her soft breast. Gio continued to let his lips move against hers but internally rolled his eyes; he couldn’t remember the last time it hadn’t been assumed by a girl that he was a boob guy. 

Gio opened his eyes as the revelation came to him who it had last been who hadn’t assumed that; of course, it would be Eva. Martina had managed to put him in the worst possible position, because as soon as Gio opened his eyes, Eva filled his line of vision, Eva and Federico, that was. 

He pulled back sharply, Martina’s tongue still hanging slightly out between her parted lips. “I’m sorry,” he muttered as he stood, brushing down his jeans for a second, before turning and leaving the club as fast as he could without it seeming like he had just done something suspicious. “At least things can’t get any worse,” he whispered, feeling the familiar liquid build up in his eyes, “if only.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cause SKAM Italia isn't angsty enough at the moment, obviously some more is needed.  
> 10 points if you get the Nico/Maddalena reference.


End file.
